Na krawędzi
by AishaPachia
Summary: Jaką przeszłość dzieli heros Sonic i jego odwieczny wróg Dr Eggman? Kiedy oboje znajdują się w sytuacji bez wyjścia nadszedł czas na wspominanie przeszłości. A raczej, wypominki. Skąd w ogóle wziął się Eggman? Jak Sonic go poznał? Dlaczego stali się wrogami?


_**NA KRAWĘDZI**_

Eggman przeklinał pod nosem w każdy możliwy sposób podczas gdy uciekał w swoim Eggmobile'u przed swoim odwiecznym przeciwnikiem – Sonic'iem. Najwyraźniej tamtego dnia niebieski jeż wstał lewą nogą ponieważ za wszelką cenę chciał zemścić się na Eggman'ie za to że ten zagroził Tails'owi wypadkiem.

"Wracaj tutaj! Nie skończyłem z tobą grubasie!" wrzeszczał Sonic biegnąc na dole i wymachując pięścią w stronę Robotnika.

"Ale ja skończyłem! Zniszczyłeś mojego robota! Daj mi spokój!"

"Nie tak szybko wredny gadzie z wąsem! Przez ciebie Tails prawie został zgnieciony w Tornadzie!" odgroził się jeż przyśpieszając i skacząc w powietrze próbując złapać za jedno ze skrzydeł Eggmobile'a.

"Gah! Ale jesteś uparty! Nie przewidziałem tego! Nie zrobiłem tego specjalnie!" krzyknął rudowąsy doktor o włos mijając wyciągniętą dłoń Sonic'a swoim "pojazdem".

"Nie wierzę ci! Jedyna nieprzewidziana przez ciebie akcja to to że mu się udało z tego wydostać w porę! I do tego zniszczyłeś jego ukochany samolot! Nasz ukochany samolot!" Sonic kontynuował swoją tyradę wciąż próbując dosięgnąć łysego naukowca aby spuścić mu manto.

"Ty za każdym razem niszczysz moją pracę! Chociaż raz wy musicie coś odbudować sami! Wiesz ile już Eggmobile'ów musiałem odbudowywać przez ciebie! Straciłem rachubę po 50!" warknął Eggman tracąc cierpliwość.

"Twój Eggmobile nie posiadał aż takiej sentymentalnej wartości jak tornado! Dzięki temu samolotowi poznałem Tails'a! A teraz go już nie ma!"

Sonic nie dawał łatwo za wygraną. Po raz kolejny przyśpieszył swój bieg i odbił się jak piłeczka od ziemi w kierunku szybującej maszyny. Tym razem jednak Eggman był zbyt wolny i niebieski jeż chwycił się krawędzi pojazdu.

"Aaah! Puszczaj!" panikował Eggman próbując strząsnąć małego kolczastego mobiańczyka.

Niestety nic to nie dało. Chwilę później Sonic złapał się drugą ręką i ułamek sekundy później stał nad Eggman'em z menacing wzrokiem. Ivo nie wiedział co robić. Czuł jak serce mu się tłucze w piersi jak oszalałe.

"S-Sonic, ja na prawdę nie chciałem zranić Tails'a! Przyrzekam!" dukał Robotnik próbując uratować skórę.

Jeżeli do tej pory jeż miał wkurzony wyraz twarzy to w tym momencie przybrała ona jeszcze bardziej złowrogi wyraz. Eggman zastanawiał się czy w ogóle po całym tym zajściu będzie miał siłę dotrzeć z powrotem do swojej bazy. I czy będzie w jednym kawałku.

"Twoje słowa już nic dla mnie nie znaczą po tej akcji z Dark Gai'ą i moją dziwną formą którą Tails określił jako Werehog. Jesteś kłamliwą gnidą która pragnie tylko jednego – władzy nad światem. Nie będę tego słuchał. Zaufałem ci o kilka razy za dużo i teraz bardzo tego żałuję. Nie masz nic na swoje usprawiedliwienie! Żadnego dowodu! A twoje gadki są nic nie warte! Zupełnie jak śmieci które można wyrzucić do kosza i się nimi nie przejmować!" warknął Sonic pochylając się nad doktorem. Był tak wściekły że aż pięści mu się trzęsły wraz z nastroszonymi kolcami. W odwecie Eggman mógł jedynie trząść się ze strachu. Niebieski mobiańczyk miał rację. Robotnik nie miał nic co mogłoby go usprawiedliwić. A ostatnia akcja z Time Eater'em… Musiał przyznać że na dłuższą metę ten plan był z góry zdany na porażkę. Nie mówiąc o tym że zagrał na emocjach obydwu jeżów oraz prawie zniszczył linię czasu i przestrzeni. I po co? Aby się odegrać za zniszczony park rozrywki i uwolnienie tych ufoludków?

"S-Sonic… Ja…" zaczął Eggman ale jeż mu przerwał sykiem.

"Milcz! A teraz ja się zabawię…" odparł mobiańczyk z wrednym uśmiechem na twarzy.

Bez jakiegokolwiek wcześniejszego ostrzeżenia Sonic wbił swoją piętę w panel sterowania Eggmobile'a powodując awarię systemu.

"Gah!" Eggman podskoczył w swoim siedzeniu chowając się za ramieniem przez skaczącymi iskrami oraz elektrycznymi zwarciami.

"Twój kolejny Eggmobil, który tak bardzo kochasz skończy tak samo jak pozostałe! Na śmietniku! A ty wraz z nim!" krzyknął Sonic odbijając się lekko od podłoża i przeskakując nad Eggman'em wbił pięść w drugą stronę maszyny.

"Sonic! Nie! Nie rób tego!"

Jeż nie zdawał sobie sprawy że obaj znajdują się nad dosyć głęboką przepaścią. Jeżeli teraz się rozbiją… Nie zostanie z nich nawet miazga!

"Nie słucham cię! Mówiłem wcześniej! A teraz powiedz papa swojej głupiej maszynie!" wrzasnął Sonic podczas gdy wciąż bombardował pojazd z każdej strony pięściami lub kopniakami. Wyrywając kable powodował coraz większe zniszczenia. Nawet dodatkowy panel, który Eggman zainstalował jako awaryjny wraz z dodatkowym mini systemem sterowania poszedł w drybizgi za sprawą mocnego uderzenia knykciami niebieskiego jeża.

"Sonic! Mówię poważnie! Patrz w dół! Jesteśmy nad przepaścią!" krzyknął w panice Egghead.

Dopiero wtedy Sonic przerwał na chwilę falę zniszczeń i rzucił okiem poza Eggmobile. Zamarł na chwilę. Byli w kanionie. A pod nimi dobre kilkadziesiąt metrów w dół. Rozglądając się w każdą stronę nie widział bliskiego miejsca na lądowanie gdyby nawet odbił się od maszyny. Nagle Eggmobile wydał ostatnią falę iskier i zaczął powoli opadać tracąc moc. Eggman krzyknął w przerażeniu. Sonic wydał jedynie dźwięk zaskoczenia.

Chwilę później system operacyjny machiny się wyłączył i Eggmobile zaczął bezwładnie spadać w przepaść. Eggman starał się na szybko odpalić na nowo swój pojazd lecz bez skutku. Zbyt wiele zniszczeń spowodowało brak styków. Sonic w tym czasie rozglądał się w panice na boki wciąż szukając jakiejś półki skalnej. Nic z tych rzeczy. Godząc się ze swoim losem Eggman odchylił się w fotelu i rzekł:

"Tym razem mówiłem prawdę Sonic, nie chciałem skrzywdzić Tails'a… Ale w tym momencie to chyba już nie ważne. I tak zginiemy."

Sonic nie zdołał nic odpowiedzieć bo Eggmobile upadł na jedną jedyną półkę skalną roztrzaskując się na kawałki. W efekcie Eggman upadł na bok pod ścianę skalną a Sonic prawie by spadł dalej ale chwycił się w ostatniej sekundzie brzegu półki, Jednak podczas uderzenia skręcił sobie nadgarstek drugiej ręki więc nie był w stanie się podeprzeć aby się wspiąć z powrotem.

"Uhh!"

"Sonic!" krzyknął w szoku Eggman czołgając się trochę niezdarnie do krawędzi. Miał złamaną lewą rękę, jednak był w takim szoku że nawet nie reagował na ból. Przyciągając zranioną kończynę do piersi sięgnął w dół łapiąc swojego zagorzałego wroga porządnie i mocno za ramię.

"Złap się mocno Sonic! Wciągnę cię!"

Niebieski jeż również był w szoku, jednak on z powodu w jaki sposób zachowywał się Eggman. Chwilę stęków i jęków wysiłku i doktor wciągnął niebieskiego mobiańczyka. Lekko dysząc dotargał go pod ścianę i sam opadł obok próbując opanować swoje galopujące serce. Jakim cudem nie dostał jeszcze zawału nie wiedział.

"S-Sonic, jesteś cały?..."

Jeż nie odpowiedział od razu. Kalkulował czy oprócz nadgarstka jest jakiś problem, jednak nie wykrył żadnego.

"Skręciłem nadgarstek… Ale poza tym wszystko w porządku. A ty?" spytał mobiańczyk rzucając okiem na zakrwawioną lekko rękę doktora.

"Uhh… Chyba złamałem rękę… Nie wiem na ile poważnie…" mruknął Ivo wciąż łapiąc oddech. Rozejrzał się po okolicy. Po kilku sekundach miał ochotę się załamać. Był na jedynej półce skalnej w kanionie ze swoim wrogiem. Jego środek transportu nadawał się tylko na złom. Większa część kawałków spadła w przepaść. Jedyne co ocalało to część panelu głównego, kokpitu i…

"Apteczka!" krzyknął w triumfie Eggman. Ostrożnie sięgnął po czerwone pudełko i wyciągnął bandaż oraz inne przedmioty. Jedną rolkę zaoferował niebieskiemu jeżowi, który nadal nie wiedział co robić. Obydwaj byli w bardzo kiepskim położeniu. Czy może mu zaufać?

"Lepiej abyś nie pogorszył sprawy. Chociaż go unieruchom." Rzekł doktor trącając jeża w ramię wspomnianym materiałem na opatrunek. W końcu jeż się przełamał i odebrał bandaż. Eggman również opatrzył swoje ramię na tyle na ile mógł, unieruchomił je oraz zawinął w bandaż i gazę. Na górną część ramienia założył opaskę uciskową aby spowolnić krwawienie. Najwyraźniej jedna z kości przebiła skórę. Dopiero kiedy skończył się opatrywać Eggman zaczął odczuwać ból. Syknął głośno starając się przestać ruszać kończyną. Sonic również powoli zaczął czuć lekkie fale bólu płynące od zwichniętego nadgarstka.

Eggman oparł się o ścianę skalną wzdychając ciężko. Co teraz? Są w ciemnym… kanionie oddalonym o dobry kilometr od najbliższej cywilizacji. Nikt nie zagląda w te strony. Baza Egghead'a nie była zbyt daleko, w ukryciu, jednak jak się do niej dostać kiedy praktycznie jesteś uwięziony nad przepaścią? A nad tobą również wiele metrów ściany skalnej?

"Eggman…"

Robotnik zwrócił wzrok na niebieskiego jeża.

"Co teraz zrobimy…?"

Sonic tak samo jak jego wróg doszedł do wniosku że nie ma dla nich zbytniej szansy na wydostanie się z opresji bez pomocy osób trzecich. Niestety przed wyjściem Sonic zapomniał swojego komunikatora. Eggman nie miał żadnego kontaktu ze swoimi robotami poza tym co umożliwiał mu Eggmobile, który teraz był tylko kupką zniszczonych części.

Szalony naukowiec westchnął ciężko znowu i rzekł:

"Nie mam pojęcia… Obaj jesteśmy ranni, nie mamy żadnych sposobów na kontakt… Daleko od cywilizacji… Powiedziałbym że… Jesteśmy skazani na…"

Jednak Sonic nie pozwolił mu dokończyć tej smutnej myśli.

"Nie! Nie ma mowy! Musimy coś wymyśleć! Ty masz podobno IQ w wysokości 300 punktów! Jesteś ogromnym strategicznym mózgiem! Zawsze masz nowy pomysł na robota! Teraz rusz tym swoim mózgiem geniusza i znajdź stąd jakieś wyjście!" powiedział jeż podniesionym głosem z lekką nutą paniki w tle. Eggman praktycznie podskoczył słysząc swojego towarzysza. O ile Eggman dobrze pamiętał jeszcze się nie zdarzyło aby Sonic panikował i z tego tytułu tracił głowę podczas zagrożenia. Z drugiej strony zawsze w takiej sytuacji Sonic miał jakąś drogę wyjścia. Tutaj nie było żadnej. Jedynie wybór jak umrzesz… Czy z głodu czy połamiesz kręgosłup na dnie przepaści.

"Ale nie ma żadnej drogi ucieczki, Sonic!" odparł Eggman załamanym tonem. "Cóż mogę zrobić? Ty jesteś nie sprawny, a nawet gdybyś był ta skała jest zbyt gładka aby się wspiąć. Nie ma na tyle miejsca abyś wziął porządny rozbieg by po niej wbiec. A nawet jeśli, ściana jest zbyt wysoka, spadłbyś i połamał się bardziej, możliwe że umierał w męczarniach gdyby sam upadek by cię nie zabił…"

Sonic zaczął dyszeć. Docierał do niego powoli szoki panika, która powodowała, że jeż drżał. Zupełnie jak zwierzę uwięzione w klatce bez drogi ucieczki. Widząc to Eggman zbliżył się do futrzastego mobiańczyka i złapał go za ramię. Potrzasnął nim lekko próbując wyciągnąć z transu.

"Sonic, spójrz na mnie! I postaraj się uspokoić! Panika nic nam nie da." mówił dobitnie jajowaty naukowiec próbując przesłać swój spokój przez mowę.

"A-Ale jesteśmy tu uwięzieni… Nie mamy jak się stąd wydostać… Ja nienawidzę być więziony… Na małej przestrzeni… Nie mogę się ruszać…" mamrotał jeż zapatrzony w przestrzeń.

"_On musi się uspokoić…_" pomyślał Eggman przyciągając panikującego jeża do siebie. Twarz Sonic'a zetknęła się z bokiem doktora. Robotnik zwrócił ją tak, aby jeż wpatrywał się tylko w czerwień jego kurtki.

"Spokojnie Sonic. Coś wymyślimy. Na razie musisz się opanować. Weź głęboki wdech i wydech…"

Pomimo tego iż mobiańczyk był w bardzo bliskim kontakcie z ciałem swojego odwiecznego wroga słysząc uspokajającą mowę zaczął podążać za instrukcjami i oddychać głęboko. Mgła która zaszła jego myśli ustąpiła po chwili i Sonic zaczął się wyciszać.

"Nie widzę wyjścia z tej sytuacji… Nie bez pomocy innych…" mruknął Eggman bezwiednie głaszcząc lekko niebieskiego jeża po głowie. Sonic tylko kiwnął lekko w odwecie głową zgadzając się z doktorem. Biorąc ostatni głęboki oddech Sonic wychylił się z "objęcia" Eggman'a i po raz kolejny rozejrzał po najbliższej okolicy.

"Lepiej ci?" spytał Ivo patrząc na towarzysza lekko zaniepokojony.

"Tak… Dzięki Eggman…" odparł Sonic odsuwając się lekko od Robotnika.

'Tymczasem w Warsztacie Miles'a'

Żółty lisek podszedł do stołu taszcząc za sobą dość nie duże ale ciężkie pudełko wypełnione zapasowymi częściami. W jego umyśle panował blueprint Tornada, który miał rozłożony na osobnym biurku. Mały wynalazca powoli zabierał się za ciężką pracę jaką było odbudowanie ukochanego samolotu.

"Sonic, mam nadzieję że nic ci nie jest… Tak bardzo kochałeś ten samolot… Ja również zawsze odczuwałem prawie ból jak obrywał w jakiejkolwiek z misji ukartowania szalonych planów Eggman'a…" westchnął ciężko Tails łapiąc za kilka elementów silnika turbinowego.

"O Borówkę bym się nie martwił, Tails. No chyba że Eggman miał coś w zapasie. Jednak nie słyszę ani nie widzę żadnych oznak aby coś takiego miało miejsce," rzekł Knuckles który stał w progu oparty o framugę. Jego ręce złożone na krzyż spoczywały na jego piersi. "Miejmy nadzieję że mu porządnie dołoży."

Prower podniósł wzrok na swojego czerwonego przyjaciela. Po raz kolejny westchnął i wrócił do pracy.

"Muszę się pośpieszyć. Czuję że coś jest nie w porządku. Gdyby mu spuścił manto to byłby już z powrotem aby pomóc przy naprawach. Zawsze tak robił. Chyba że była jakaś inna ważna sprawa lub nagły wypadek," lisek przerwał aby złapać dech z lekką paniką. "Knux, nie myślisz chyba że mógł sobie zrobić krzywdę?"

Knuckles tylko prychnął od niechcenia i rzekł:

"Sonic to twardy orzech do rozłupania. Nie da się tak łatwo. Poza tym… Czy on nie ma przy sobie komunikatora na te 'nagłe wypadki' o których wspomniałeś?"

Tails mrugnął kilka razy w osłupieniu. Nagle jego wzrok padł na hamak rozciągnięty w kącie. Obok niego na stoliku leżał…

"Komunikator. Nie zabrał go…"

Kolczatka podeszła bliżej lisa i położyła mu rękę na ramieniu w ramach wsparcia.

"Spokojnie Tails. Sonic wychodził już z o wiele gorszych sytuacji."

"Jednak wtedy zawsze ktoś był obok… Po tej jednej historii zawsze ma komunikator przy sobie abym się nie martwił…" lis zwrócił się w stronę kolczatki: "Knuckles, musisz mi pomóc. Musimy zacząć go szukać jak najszybciej. Coś mi ciąży na grzbiecie. Uczucie które mi się kompletnie nie podoba."

Knux kiwnął tylko głową w zamyśleniu.

"Nigdy nie myślałem że tak skończę…"

Eggman spojrzał na swojego nemezys siedzącego tuż obok. Jeż patrzył w ziemię zamyślony. Jego wzrok lekko zamglony był wskaźnikiem, że Sonic był bardzo głęboko pogrążony we wspomnieniach.

"Co mam przez to rozumieć?" spytał zaciekawiony doktor.

Sonic poniósł lekko głowę i rzekł wciąż zapatrzony w przestrzeń:

"No wiesz… Że umrę z tobą u mojego boku. To trochę… Ironiczne, czyż nie? Mój zagorzały wróg będzie patrzył jak powoli odchodzę."

"O czym ty chrzanisz, Sonic? Czemu z góry zakładasz że umrzesz? Ja mam w planie się stąd jakoś wydostać! Pożyć jeszcze przynajmniej drugie 50 lat!"

"Zapomniałem jak długa potrafi być żywotność człowieka… Hehe… Zabawne. Wiele z moich przyjaciół mi mówiło nie raz że będę z tobą walczył aż do końca swojego żywota… Kiedy obaj będziemy już starzy i na wózkach inwalidzkich i że będziemy się okładać laskami po głowach…"

Na te słowa Eggman parsknął śmiechem. "Serio? Hm… Nie miałem w planach się z tobą użerać aż do końca mych dni… Z drugiej strony… Jaki jest przeciętny wiek kiedy twój gatunek umiera?"

Sonic przymknął oczy milcząc przez chwilę. Czuł jak minęło już trochę czasu odkąd się rozbili na tamtej półce. Powoli zbliżał się wieczór. Niebieski jeż marzył o wygodnym i ciepłym łóżku. W powietrzu powoli zaczynała się gromadzić wilgoć a temperatura spadać. Mobiańczyk nawet nie chciał sobie wyobrażać jak zimno będzie w nocy. Zwłaszcza w takim rozstępie skalnym. Spanie na ziemi nigdy mu nie odpowiadało. Wolał nawet nagrzany po całym dniu dach warsztatu Tails'a lub letnie noce na drzewie. Na myśl o swoim młodszym braciszku jeż tylko skulił się bardziej.

"Moją dojrzałość osiągnę za jakieś… 3 lata. Plus minus. Każdy dojrzewa inaczej… A co do maksimum lat jakie bym przeżył… Jakieś 60 lat. Około. Tak samo z dojrzewaniem. Jedni umierają wcześniej inni trochę później…"

Eggman'a zdziwiła ta liczba. Aż 60? Ciekawe…

"To i tak długo. Z tego co mi wiadomo średnio ludzie na Ziemi też żyją około 60 lat. To zależy od tego w jaki sposób się żyło…"

Sonic zaśmiał się lekko.

"Z twoim okrągłym brzuchem i zagrożeniem cukrzycą… Myślę że jednak ci bliżej niż dalej."

Robotnik klepnął Sonic'a w tył głowy.

"Hej, jestem w dobrej formie! A co z tobą? Tyle stresów ile masz przeze mnie i innych… Cudem będzie jak dożyjesz 40stki."

Sonic oburzył się lekko na słowa naukowca jednak pozostawił je bez komentarza. Zawiał zimny wiatr. W odwecie jeż nastroszył się nieco. Ivo zauważył to również czując powiew na swoim ciele. Mimo wszystko miał ubrania które na pewno chroniły go lepiej niż rzadkie letnie jeszcze futerko mobiańczyka. Powoli zapadał mrok. Wiatr wytwarzał niepokojące dźwięki odbijając się od ścian szczeliny skalnej. Eggman'a przeszedł nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Wyciągnął ramię i przysunął nim Sonic'a bliżej swego boku. Kiedy ten spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem podszytym zdziwieniem rzekł:

"Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja wolę nie marznąć przez całą noc. A myślę że ani ty ani ja nie otrzymamy uszczerbku na zdrowiu jeżeli podzielimy się ciepłem ciała. Zwłaszcza ty, który jak widzę trzęsiesz się jak liść na wietrze."

"To nie takie łatwe kiedy zaczęły się zimniejsze noce a ja nadal mam letnie futro…" mruknął Sonic speszony.

"Dlatego też oferuję ci moje ciepło. Musimy jakoś przetrwać czas zanim nas znajdą."

Jeż przysunął się do naukowca.

"Myślisz że ktoś nas będzie szukał?..."

"Ciebie na pewno już ktoś szuka," powiedział Eggman z pewnością.

"Miejmy nadzieję…"

Kiedy Sonic się obudził w pierwszej chwili myślał że to był tylko zły sen. Jednak czując niewygodne twarde podłoże pod swoim siedzeniem oraz widząc tuż przed sobą czerwień kurtki Eggman'a rzeczywistość ponownie uderzyła w niego jak fala o brzeg. Biedny jeż znowu zaczął lekko drżeć z nadmiaru emocji. Ivo czując że jego 'współlokator' się obudził zaczął go głaskać tak aby uspokoić i jego i siebie.

" Damy radę, Sonic. Już nie z takich opresji wychodziliśmy cali i bez długotrwałego szwanku."

Robotnik wciąż próbując pocieszać jeża nie zdawał sobie sprawy co mu chodziło po głowie.

'Już prawie zapomniałem że gdzieś tam w głębi ciebie nadal jest mój przyjaciel sprzed lat…'

"Lepiej?"

Z jego rozmyślań wyrwał go głos doktora.

"Tak, dzięki Eggman" spauzował. "Um… Czy udało ci się znaleźć jakiś sposób na wydostanie się stąd?"

Robotnik spuścił głowę i opadły mu wąsy. "Jedyną opcją jest… Zbudowanie prowizorycznego komunikatora… Jednak nie wiem czy mamy na tyle części… Poza tym potrzebuję obydwu rąk do pracy."

Gdyby nie fakt iż Sonic wciąż czuł fale bólu od zwichniętego nadgarstka zapewne skakał by z radości.

"Jest szansa?"

"Nikła ale jest. Ale tak jak powiedziałem… Potrzebuję obydwu rąk do pracy."

Zniecierpliwiony jeż skrzywił się nieco. "Pomogę ci! Może nie jestem takim mózgiem w tych sprawach jak Tails, ale to w końcu ja zbudowałem Tornado…"

Na wspomnienie samolotu uszy Sonic'a opadły w smutku. Eggman częściowo rozumiał ból jaki odczuwał jego nemezis. Sam bardzo dawno temu kiedy miał jeszcze 8 lat zbudował swojego pierwszego robota. Nie robił on zbyt wiele. Poruszał się do przodu i kręcił głową lecz dla dziecka, które z powodu zbyt dużej inteligencji było szykanowane przez rówieśników, to było wielkie osiągnięcie. Pomimo swojego geniuszu Eggman nigdy nie zaznał ciepła kochającej rodziny. Jego robot szybko wylądował zniszczony w koszu wraz ze wszystkimi następnymi wynalazkami, a od ojca słyszał tylko aby 'przestał się zajmować głupotami i zabrał za naukę'. Nawet jego rodzice nie podzielali jego geniuszu. Ich wspólne IQ nie sumowało się na liczbę nawet bliską tej jaką posiadał Ivo.

"Przypomniałem sobie jak poznałem Tails'a…" mruknął Sonic wyrywając Robotnika z objęć wspomnień dzieciństwa.

"To znaczy? Nigdy nie miałem okazji się dowiedzieć skąd się znacie…"

Jeż spojrzał na naukowca ze smutnym uśmiechem na pyszczku. "To właśnie dzięki Tornado. Tails był bardzo szykanowany przez dzieciaki z okolicy za wysoką inteligencję. Ale nie tylko za to. Był także sierotą, która spędzała cały wolny czas z nosem w książkach i nad maszynami. Tworzył swoje małe robociki z radością i w ten sposób spełniał się w swoim hobby. Z początku pokazywał swoje osiągnięcia pozostałym dzieciakom, jednak one zaczęły się z niego naśmiewać, że jest inny i że powinien się nigdy był nie narodzić. Że tak naprawdę to jego rodzice wiedzieli jaki jest i porzucili go bo nie chcieli takiego syna."

Słowa Sonic'a zaskoczyły nieco Robotnika. Pewne aspekty dzieciństwa małego lisa pokrywały się z tym Eggman'a.

"Tails z początku wszystko to negował, twierdząc że to kłamstwa. I tak było. Dzieciaki zawsze wymyślą jakieś bajki tylko po to by dokuczyć. Poza tym Tails jeszcze o tym nie wie, ale jego prawdziwi rodzice spłonęli w pożarze który wybuchł w lesie, kiedy ten był jeszcze w powijakach."

"Zaraz, więc Tails nigdy nie znał swoich rodziców?" spytał Ivo nie wierząc swoim uszom.

" Nigdy. I niestety nie pozna…"

" Skąd o tym wiesz? Skoro nawet Tails nie wie…"

"Jakieś 2 lata po tym jak go poznałem wróciłem na chwilę do jego wioski i spytałem o to menadżerkę sierocińca."

"Rozumiem…"

Sonic zebrał się na nogi i powoli zaczął zbierać wszelkie pozostałe na półce części Eggmobile'a kontynuując opowieść.

"Któregoś dnia, 4 lata temu, leciałem nad lasem zwiedzając okolicę swojej wioski. Zauważyłem bardzo gęstą dżunglę, której postanowiłem przyjrzeć się bliżej. Wylądowałem Tornadem na polanie niedaleko dżungli i poszedłem na mały jogging przez runo leśne. Biegnąc przez zarośla wydeptanymi już wcześniej przez kogoś ścieżkami czułem na sobie czyjeś spojrzenie. W którymś momencie zauważyłem małego lisa spoglądającego na mnie spomiędzy krzaków. Domyśliłem się że się mnie boi tak więc pobiegłem dalej. Po drodze przez las zbierałem próbki nieznanych mi dotąd roślin oraz ziół. Chciałem po powrocie do domu sprawdzić czy któreś z nich nie pomoże komuś z mojej wioski. Kilka razy wracałem w ten sposób do Tornada chowając znajdźki w skrytce. Nie wiedziałem jednak że ktoś nadal mnie obserwował i śledził oraz o fakcie iż ten 'nieśmiały mobiańczyk' zajdzie za mną aż do samolotu. Kiedy po dłuższej przerwie na drzemkę wróciłem do samolotu zastałem tam wcześniej spotkanego żółto białego lisa, który był w trakcie przemalowywania mojego samolotu. Nie chcąc go spłoszyć spytałem w miarę przyjaznym tonem dlaczego mnie śledził. Teraz kiedy o tym pomyślę, to sam bym nie wiedział jak odpowiedzieć na takie pytanie…" Ivo zachichotał na przemyślenia jeża.

Kto by pomyślał że Tails był taki przebiegły? Z drugiej strony to w końcu lis. Przebiegłość i spryt mają we krwi.

"Ale wracając… Nieznany mi wtedy jeszcze dzieciak stwierdził, że 'nie mógł się powstrzymać' bo uwielbia grzebać w machinerii. Wytłumaczył mi bardzo dokładnie co zrobił, jakich poprawek dokonał, podkręceń silnika itd. Na koniec powiedział że bardziej do Tornada pasuje kolor niebieski i dlatego postanowił go przemalować."

"Huh? To Tornado nie było od początku niebieskie?"

"Nie. Ja wybrałem kolor czerwony ze względu na to iż jest on moim ulubionym kolorem, hehe" tu Sonic wskazał na swoje czerwone buty. Eggman kiwnął głową na to że rozumie. "Obejrzałem wtedy samolot i stwierdziłem, że chłopaczek miał rację. Przedstawiłem mu się. On powiedział, że nazywa się Miles Prower ale woli jak się woła na niego Tails. Spytałem się czy nie szuka przyjaciela ponieważ by mi się przydał wraz z mechanikiem. Wygląda na to, że chłopak szukał swojego miejsca ponieważ od razu się zgodził. Od tamtej pory Tails jest jak mój młodszy brat. Nie rozstajemy się nigdy na długo."

Sonic zakończył swoją historię z dużym uśmiechem na pyszczku. Eggman natomiast czuł się podle. Dopiero po opowieści zrozumiał ile tak naprawdę Tornado znaczyło dla mobianów. Jak cenny pod względem sentymentalnym musiał być zwłaszcza dla Tails'a.

"Chciałbym cię przeprosić Sonic… Wcześniej nie zdawałem sobie sprawy ile dla was ten samolot znaczył…" rzekł Eggman z goryczą w głosie i skruchą.

"Najważniejszym dla mnie jest, że Tails'owi nic się nie stało. A Tornado? Trudno… Odbuduje się. Maszynę można odbudować… Życia już nie można wrócić."

Eggman kiwnął głową. Nie ufał za bardzo swoim strunom głosowym widząc zasmucony wyraz twarzy niebieskiego mobiańczyka.

"To chyba wszystko co ocalało, Eggman" rzekł Sonic wskazując na kupkę części jaką udało mu się uzbierać. "Myślisz że jest szansa coś z tego skombinować?"

Ivo przyjrzał się dokładnie zebranym podzespołom. Kilka z nich w ogóle nie było przydatne ale pozostałe…

"Jest prawie wszystko co mi potrzeba oprócz… Procesora…" mruknął naukowiec rozglądając się czy jeż czegoś nie pominął. Ostrożnie wychylił się sprawdzając grunt pod półką skalną.

"Jest! Ale… Stad go nie dosięgniemy…"

Na małym kolcu skalnym, na kilku słabych kabelkach wisiała część deski rozdzielczej. Pośród płyty połyskiwał upragniony procesor.

"Ręką samemu nie dosięgniesz ale… Jeżeli mnie tam opuścisz za kostkę? " myślał na głos Sonic podążając wzrokiem Eggman'a. "Zwariowałeś!? Już raz prawie spadłeś!" warknął doktor w przypływie złości. "Jeżeli cię nie utrzymam to jedyne co mi zostanie to skoczyć za tobą aby uniknąć męki śmierci z głodu! Głupi gryzoniu!"

Jeż obrócił gwałtownie głowę patrząc na doktora niedowierzającym spojrzeniem.

"Jeżeli nie spróbujemy to co za różnica?! I tak umrzemy z głodu lub skoczymy! No chyba że Chaos wysłucha naszych modłów i sprowadzi Tails'a!" żachnął się Sonic czując jak ze złości mu się kolce na grzbiecie unoszą.

"Nie zgadzam się. Wolę umrzeć z głodu tu z tobą niż skakać samemu."

Sonic złapał wcześniej oddech aby się dalej kłócić, jednak ostatnie zdanie tak go zszokowało że zdołał jedynie je wypuścić jak balonik z którego by uszło.

"Ty…" zaczął niepewnie jeż jednak Eggman próbował mu przerwać. "Nic nie mów…" Mobiańczyk nie zrażony słowami naukowca brnął dalej. "Boisz się umierać samemu…?"

Eggman odwrócił się plecami do niebieskiego gryzonia. "To chyba normalne czyż nie?! Zakładam, że nawet ty byś nie chciał umierać samotnie!"

Niebieski blur był tak zaskoczony, że z początku nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Wpatrywał się w plecy Eggman'a próbując pozbierać myśli. Odkąd tylko wpadli w to bagno, a raczej do tej wyrwy, Robotnik zachowywał się zupełnie inaczej. Od pomocy przy upadku po dzielenie się ciepłem aby nie zmarzł.

"Eggman?... Pamiętasz cokolwiek sprzed tamtego dnia co mnie…?"

Naukowiec nie pozwolił mu dokończyć. "Nic nie pamiętam. I nie każ mi nic sobie przypominać!"

Sonic usiadł na ziemi spuszczając uszy po sobie. Przed oczami stanęło mu wspomnienie sprzed wielu lat.

Sześć lat temu - Okolice Wioski Knothole

Mały niebieski jeż biegł podekscytowany przez zarośla trzymając w ręce list.

"Ivo! Ivo!" krzyczał machając kopertą dobiegając pod drzwi wielkiego budynku. Wspomniane drzwi się uchyliły a na zewnątrz wyszedł Ivo Robotnik. Miał na sobie biały kitel i właśnie wycierał ręce w szmatę, które były ubrudzone smarem.

"Czemu tak krzyczysz od rana, Sonic? Zawsze pełen energii… Niekończąca się mała biegająca bateryjka. Co się stało?"

"Dostałem się do szkoły Ivo! Wreszcie nauczę się wszystkiego o czym ty wiesz! Tyle mi fajnych rzeczy opowiadasz…" Robotnik pochylił się i pogłaskał niebieskiego mobiańczyka po głowie chichocząc.

"Spokojnie, Sonic. Wszystko przed tobą. Czeka cię dużo pracy." Mały jeż w odwecie uśmiechnął się rozświetlając swoją twarzyczkę jeszcze bardziej i powiedział:

"Chcę być tak samo mądry jak ty! Robić eksperymenty! Budować roboty!"

Robotnik znowu się zaśmiał na entuzjazm małego antropomorfa. "Wiem że chemia cię fascynuje tak samo jak biologia, ale wpierw musisz zaliczyć początkowe klasy " upomniał go Ivo kiwając palcem. Entuzjazm Sonic nieco przygasł ale bardzo nieznacznie. "Wiem, pierwsze 3 klasy… Ale ja to wszystko już umiem! Pisać, czytać nawet liczyć! Wszystkiego nauczyłeś mnie ty!"

"Bez papierka jednak nie przyjmą cię wyżej, Sonic. Wiem że dasz sobie radę. Jestem z ciebie dumny." Ogromny uśmiech znowu zagościł na twarzy dziecka. "Nie zawiodę cię Ivo! A ty nad czym teraz pracujesz?" spytał z zainteresowaniem chłopiec. Robotnik wyprostował się i poprawił kitel z dumą mówiąc:

"Nad maszyną która będzie wracać żywność do stanu świeżości po tym jak się już zepsuje."

"Wow…" mruknął z zachwytem niebieski jeżyk. Jego oczy świeciły z podziwu.

Ich przyjazną rozmowę jednak przerwał alarm wydobywający się z wnętrza laboratorium Robotnika. Ten obrócił się na pięcie w panice.

"O nie! Wiedziałem że jest jeszcze zbyt niestabilna!"

"I-Ivo?" zaniepokoił się chłopiec patrząc ze strachem na naukowca.

"Sonic, uciekaj do wioski! Natychmiast! Ja sobie poradzę!" krzyknął doktor w stronę dziecka pchając go w stronę wspomnianej osady a sam wrócił do środka. Słuchając swojego przyjaciela Sonic zaczął biec oddalając się od budynku.

"Ivo?!"

To był jednak ostatni raz kiedy widział Robotnika jako swojego przyjaciela. Chwilę później budynek eksplodował.

"IVO!"

Rok później wioskę napadł kompletnie odmieniony Robotnik, wtedy już Eggman. Sonic był zmuszony walczyć ze swoim dotychczasowym przyjacielem. I od tamtego dnia walczą aż do dziś.

"Sonic?"

Eggman odezwał się lekko zaniepokojony ciszą od strony zazwyczaj głośnego jeża.

"Tak?..." wymamrotał niebieski blur nie patrząc na naukowca.

"Wszystko gra?"

"Tak, wszystko w porządku… A teraz chodź tutaj.. Muszę złapać ten procesor."

Eggman westchnął ciężko. "Nie poddasz się, co?"

Sonic w odpowiedzi snort'nął. "Ja, poddać? Eggy, myślałem że znasz mnie nieco lepiej! Nigdy się nie poddaję jeżeli jest szansa!" Jeż wyszczerzył się w stronę Robotnika próbując go przekonać.

"Co to to prawda… Jednak jeżeli cokolwiek ci się stanie to znajdę cię w zaświatach i skopię ci futro za głupotę i bycie upartym osłem!"

"Hej hej! Osłem to ja nie jestem! Jestem jeżem!" wzburzył się fałszywie Sonic podnosząc atmosferę. Idąc w ślad za żartem swojego nemezis, Eggman kontynuował:

"Czasami mam wrażenie, że jesteś! Tylko ci uszy i ogon wydłużyć Uparciuch nawet gorszy od osła!"

"Tylko spróbuj mnie za ogon pociągnąć! Kolce będziesz wyciągał przez tydzień jak się zrewanżuję." Na ten komentarz Robotnik uniósł brew w pytającym geście. "Żaden z mobianów nie lubi jak się ich ciągnie za ogon, jeżeli go mają. To tak jak ciągnąć ciebie za wąsy."

Na wspomnienie swoich wąsów Ivo przeczesał je palcami. "Popieram… Nieprzyjemne uczucie…"mruknął o czym zebrał się na nogi i podszedł do jeża. "Więc jaki masz plan?" dodał.

Sonic znowu się uśmiechnął i rzekł:

"Złapiesz mnie za kostkę i opuścisz tam w dół. Ja złapię za ten feralny kawałek plastiku i metalu i wciągniesz mnie z powrotem."

"Uh… Mam nadzieję, że mi ręka nie odpadnie. Ważysz sobie sporo jak na jeża co ma tylko 110 cm wzrostu."

"To wszystko mięśnie!" oburzył się Sonic rumieniąc lekko na policzkach. Ivo zaśmiał się. "Taa, jasne. Zwłaszcza po tych wszystkich Chilli Dogach które z takim zapałem pochłaniasz każdego dnia."

"Są pyszne!" odgryzł się Sonic. "Poza tym ciągle biegam i spalam to co zjem w sekundę!"

"Powiedzmy że ci wierze… Panie Okrąglutki…"

Sonic poczuł jak mu prawie żyłka pęka. Zarumienił się jak pomidor gotowy do zbioru i wysyczał:

"To było kiedy byłem mały! Nazywają to tłuszczem dziecięcym!"

Eggman zaśmiał się otwarcie ze słowami " Jasne, jasne, Panie Kuleczko."

Tym razem to wściekły Sonic odwrócił się z rozmachu tyłem do Robotnika robiąc w umyśle listę. 'Kiedy się stąd już wydostanę najpierw skopię tyłek Eggman'owi. Potem dorwać i zabić Knuckles'a za rozpowiadanie moich historii z dzieciństwa! Skichana plotkara!'

"Ok, gotowy?" spytał Eggman wcześniej klękając przy krawędzi.

"Taak" mruknął wciąż zniesmaczony Sonic przysuwając się do Robotnika i wyciągając w jego kierunku swoją nogę. Gdy Ivo wziął pewny chwyt na jego kostce jeż ostrożnie, próbując walczyć z bólem protestującego nadgarstka zsunął się z krawędzi. Kiedy już w większej mierze zwisał nad przepaścią na łasce silnego chwytu Eggman'a, doktor rzekł:

"Ja nie żartuję Sonic! Pośpiesz się bo cię nie utrzymam!"

"Jeszcze chwila! Niżej! Parę centymetrów!"

Robotnik ostrożnie opuścił jeża ile jeszcze tylko dał rady całym ciałem leżąc na ziemi. Jego dłoń protestowała bardzo wyraźnie, że w jej garści jest coś co waży o wiele za dużo, jednak naukowiec nie poddawał się. O swojej złamanej lewej ręce prawie zapomniał skupiony na chwili. Nagle poczuł jak palce zaczynają mu drętwieć na kostce jeża.

"Sonic!"

Noga mobiańczyka zaczęła mu się powoli wyślizgiwać. Te kilka milimetrów dało mu szanse…

"Mam!"

Jak błyskawica jeż zgiął się w pół i złapał zdrową ręką za ramię Robotnika, któremu właśnie wypadała kostka mobiańczyka. Ostatkiem sił naukowiec wciągnął Sonic'a z powrotem na półkę. Obaj lekko dyszeli z wysiłku oraz ran które na nowo zaczęły wysyłać fale bólu. Z dłoni ze skręconym nadgarstkiem niebieskiego jeża wypadł fragment płyty rozdzielczej.

"Ałć!" syknął czując jak ból rozchodzi mu się po całej długości ramienia.

"Dobra robota, Sonic… Jestem z ciebie dumny…" rzekł Eggman zanim zdołał pomyśleć. Obydwu mężczyzn zdziwiły te słowa. "Uh…" Ivo zwrócił wzrok w stronę przepaści unikając widoku jeża. "Nie wiem skąd to wyszło… Ale uważaj na siebie. Teraz przerwa, ok?"

Kątem oka naukowiec zobaczył że jego towarzysz bezgłośnie kiwa głową.

Nastała cisza. Obydwie 'ofiary' siedziały w zamyśleniu. Eggman miał mętlik w głowie podobny do tych które zdarzały się za każdym razem kiedy w przeszłości pomógł gryzoniowi. Głowa go rozbolała, a przed oczami pojawiły się urywki wspomnień nie rozumiał i nie kojarzył. Między innymi o wiele młodszy Sonic pochylony nad zeszytem i książką, spomiędzy linijek przebijały się wzory matematyczne. Inne to znowu młodszy jeż piszący nieco krzywo swoje ABC. Wspólny spacer przez las. Posiadówka nad tablicą Mendelejewa z pierwiastkami chemicznymi. Ostatni pojedynczy kadr przedstawiał małego mobiańczyka z kopertą w ręku i wielkim uśmiechem i Eggman'a klepiącego go po głowie.

_Jestem z ciebie dumny, Sonic…_

Otrząsając się z nawału emocji i obrazów Ivo spojrzał na jeża. Ten również patrzył przed siebie jakby nie widząc nic prócz wspomnień.

'Czy to mogły być te chwile których nie pamiętam? O których mówił Sonic?... Czy to wydarzyło się naprawdę?..."

Najwcześniejszym swoim wspomnieniem o jakim pamiętał Eggman oprócz wczesnego dzieciństwa była pobudka pośród pogorzelisk. Był wtedy ranny, i nie pamiętał wstecz nic prócz swojego imienia. Słysząc wołania z oddali bał się iż mogą to być ci którzy próbowali pogrzebać go żywcem. Dlatego też poprzysiągł zemstę.

Doktor odetchnął ciężko. Nie czas był na rozterki nad przeszłością. Były ważniejsze rzeczy. Robotnik sięgnął po odzyskany kawałek płyty i zabrał się za rozbieranie jej na tyle na ile mu pozwalało operowanie tylko jedną dłonią. Mimo to po jakiś kilku minutach bezowocnej pracy zawołał Sonic'a do pomocy.

"Oi! Chodź tutaj! Myśleć możemy jak już się stąd wydostaniemy. A teraz chodź mi pomóż."

"Racja…"

"Nie dam rady Knuckles! Nie mogę się skupić!" krzyknął sfrustrowany Tails rzucając kluczem o ziemię z głośnym brzdękiem. Kolczatka podeszła do lisa i położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu.

"Spokojnie Tails. Tornado może poczekać. Poszukajmy go. Wiemy w którą mniej więcej stronę polecieli, czyż nie? Możemy tam zacząć." W odpowiedzi lisek kiwnął głową i rzekł:

"On zawsze był dla mnie gdy tego potrzebowałem. Ratował mi skórę już nie jeden raz. Czas aby się odwdzięczyć."

Prower chwycił za dużą apteczkę leżącą na widoku i wsadził ją do plecaka który zarzucił na plecy.

"Ruszajmy."

"Ciężko jest tak pracować…" mruknął Sonic próbując zsynchronizować swoje ruchy z tymi Eggman'a. "Wiem Sonic, jednak bez współpracy nie mamy szans."

Pracowali już tak parę godzin. Robota schodziła o wiele wolniej, gdyż co chwilę któryś zaczął kręcić za wcześnie lub za późno.

"Skup się Sonic. Kiedy powiem 'teraz' musisz podważyć ten element na tyle abym się dostał do środka, rozumiesz?"

"Tak… Mimo to naprawdę ciężko się skupić kiedyś myślę o tym jak Tails się musi martwić o mnie…"

"Mówiłem ci, to naturalne że się martwi! A jak chcesz mu pomóc, ulżyć mu w martwieniu się to współpracuj ze mną! Teraz!"

Udało im się podważyć wieczko. "Sukces! Dobra… Teraz muszę jakoś wydostać ten malutki chip… Tylko jak?..." myślał na głos Eggman przyglądając się 'narzędziom' jakie miał do dyspozycji. Wszystkie z nich to części zbędne, które dało się użyć jako prowizoryczną pomoc. Sonic wiedział, że pośród nich nie ma nic na tyle precyzyjnego aby dostać się do podzespołu jaki był potrzebny. Nagle wpadł mu do głowy pomysł.

"Czekaj Eggman, mam chyba coś co może pomóc. Jest na tyle wąskie że da radę złapać ten chip."

"To znaczy? Skrzynkę narzędziową w twoim _Ham _ _Hammer Space_?"

Sonic zachichotał na określenie użyte przez doktora. "Heh, coś jakby. _Wszystko w jednym._" Jeż sięgnął do tyłu swoich kolców i zaczął czegoś szukać. Po chwili wyciągnął dwa bardzo sztywne, obumarłe kolce. Były zakończone raczej ostro.

"Myślisz, że to zda egzamin? Jak pałeczki do jedzenia?"

"Ty… Liniejesz?" wydukał zaskoczony Robotnik.

"Kolce zupełnie jak moje futro obumierają i wypadają aby zostawić miejsce dla świeżych."

"Hah! Jesteś jak zwierzątko domowe! Może się jeszcze szczotkujesz?" zakpił Ivo śmiejąc się z jeża.

"Skąd wiedziałeś?" spytał szczerze zdziwiony pytaniem mobiańczyk.

"Czekaj… Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że na poważnie, codziennie rano wstajesz… I wyczesujesz futro i kolce?"

"Ludzie tak robią, czyż nie? Czeszą się. Nawet ty czeszesz wąsy. Widziałem jak to robisz wiele razy! I ty też mnie kiedyś…!" Sonic urwał zdanie w pół znowu się zasmucając.

_"Ivo! Proszę, pomóż mi! Nie mogę dosięgnąć!"_

_"Oczywiście Sonic, daj mi szczotkę. Zaraz temu zaradzimy."_

"Ja cię kiedyś… Czesałem?" spytał niedowierzająco Robotnik. "Tak, jak byłem mały i nie dawałem sobie z tym jeszcze rady. Nie za dobrze sięgałem pleców. Brak wprawy. Teraz robię to prawie we śnie."

"Dobrze, że chociaż dbasz o higienę…"

"Tails'owi też pomaga się wyczesywać. Normalnie w takich rzeczach pomagają rodzice, no ale…"

Nagła myśl uderzyła Ivo. "Sonic, co się stało z twoimi rodzicami?"

Uszy jeża jeszcze bardziej opadły w dół.

"Nie wiem, też jestem sierotą… Ale wydaje mi się, że kiedy się przenosili z wioski do wioski… Zaatakowały ich dzikie wilki lub niedźwiedzie…"

Eggman poczuł się jakby ktoś mu sprzedał mocnego kopniaka w brzuch.

"Znalazła mnie jakaś mała grupa mobianów, którzy patrolowali las. Podobno bardzo głośno płakałem i to ich przywołało. Zabrali mnie do sierocińca. A stamtąd wyrwałem się mając jakieś… 10 lat." 'Tuż po tym jak zaatakowałeś wioskę…'

Robotnik zdziwił się kiedy jego pierwotną reakcji miała być próba pocieszenia niebieskiego gryzonia. Tylko dlaczego?

"Nie martw się, Sonic. Ważne, że wyrosłeś na coś w miarę normalnego pomimo wszystko."

W odwecie jeż zaśmiał się. Odkąd znalazł się w tym niebezpiecznym położeniu nad przepaścią miał wrażenie że śni. Eggman zachowywał się jak nie Eggman. Ich rozmowy były zupełnie oderwane od rzeczywistości, a sama sytuacja ziała ironią.

'Wiem, że zawsze przeszkadzam w planach ale dlaczego taki czyściec musiał nam się przytrafić akurat teraz?'

Niebieski jeż obserwował jak jego ex-przyjaciel ostrożnie wyciąga chip przy pomocy jego kolców.

"Jak ten komunikator będzie działał? Kogo będziemy kontaktować?" spytał aby przerwać nieprzyjemną ciszę. Naukowiec odpowiedział nie przerywając swojej pracy. "Wyśle sygnał SOS do osoby w najbliższym otoczeniu. Miejmy nadzieję, że jednak twoi przyjaciele cię szukają. Ten sygnał nie będzie na tyle silny aby dotrzeć aż do mojej bazy."

Sonic zrozumiał dopiero wtedy dlaczego Eggman nie łudził dużej szansy na to iż ten plan zadziała. Jeżeli Tails nie znajdzie się obrębie dokąd będzie sięgał ten sygnał to są skazani na śmierć mimo wszystko.

"Cóż za ironia… Prawie zabiłeś wcześniej Tails'a a teraz to od niego zależy czy się stad wydostaniemy czy nie…"

W tym samym czasie Tails i Knuckles przeczesywali teren najbliższy miejscu gdzie po raz ostatni widzieli Sonic'a i Eggman'a.

"Nie widzę tutaj żadnych śladów, Tails. Normalnie przy tej dwójce flora by na pewno ucierpiała. Oni nie potrafią się opanować kiedy ze sobą walczą. Destrukcyjne zapędy sięgają wtedy dalej niż zazwyczaj kiedy Eggman jest sam" rzekł Knuckles wychylając się z korony drzewa. Lis rozglądał się unosząc w powietrzu przy pomocy swoich ogonów. Patrzył przez lornetkę wypatrując jakichkolwiek uszczerbków wspomnianych drzew.

"Wiem Knuckles. Ich historia jest raczej pogmatwana. Zwłaszcza, że Eggman nie pamięta."

Kolczatka zdziwiła się nieco. "Nie pamięta? Czego nie pamięta?"

Tails przysiadł na gałęzi na chwilę, odpoczywając. "Sonic opowiadał mi, że on i Eggman kiedyś byli przyjaciółmi." Szczeka Knux'a opadła w szoku. "Ty chyba żartujesz Tails. Oni? Przyjaciółmi? Jak to możliwe? Niby kiedy?"

Żółty lis spojrzał na niebo pomiędzy liśćmi. "Dawno temu. Kiedy mnie jeszcze na świcie nie było, a Sonic miał mniej więcej tyle samo lat co ja teraz. Może zaskoczy cię ten fakt, ale Eggman kiedyś był dobry. Jeden wypadek w laboratorium i zmienił się nie do poznania. Stał się obcym człowiekiem. Swoim lustrzanym odbiciem jeśli chodzi o charakter i zachowanie."

"Wypadek? Pewno nie raz eksperymentował… Co jednak mogło pójść nie tak, że aż nagle zapragnął władzy nad światem?"

Tails skrzyżował ręce na piersi. "Musiał czymś bardzo mocno oberwać w głowę… Czasami takie urazy powodują wręcz nieprzewidziane skutki. W jednym z płatów naszego mózgu znajduje się bardzo mała część odpowiedzialna za przechowywanie informacji o tym jakimi ludźmi/mobianami jesteśmy. To właśnie tam jest zapisane jaki masz charakter, czy złościsz się łatwo, czy śmiejesz głośniej od innych, czy jesteś leniwy czy pracowity. Jakie mamy tendencje. Czy jesteś dobry czy zły. Co prawda nikt nie jest w stu procentach dobry lub zły, jednak tam zapisane jest jakimi ambicjami się kierujemy. Kiedy wybieramy pomiędzy dwiema ścieżkami to polegamy na tych właśnie partiach mózgu które podpowiadają co wybrać. Jedni wybiorą tą pierwszą ze względu na to że możemy pomóc, inni wybiorą tą drugą ze względu na to że mogą niszczyć. Sonic opowiadał mi, że kiedy spotkał Eggman'a, który jeszcze wtedy miał na imię Ivo Robotnik, był on uosobieniem pierwszorzędnego altruisty, który wkładał każdy gram swojej wiedzy aby pomóc innym. Był wielkoduszny, uczciwy, prawy. Gdy ktokolwiek przyszedł do niego z jakimkolwiek problemem, Eggman robił wszystko aby jakoś pomóc go rozwiązać. Dawał poradę, kiedy była taka potrzeba. A nawet starał się pokierować w inną stronę jeżeli ta osoba wybierała źle.

Knuckles patrzył na żółtego towarzysza jak gdyby ten mówił, że trawa jest niebieska a niebo zielone.

"Eggman altruistą? Większej bajki w życiu nie słyszałem! Toż to największy oksymoron wszechświata!"

Tails zaśmiał się na reakcje kumpla. "Niewiarygodne, ale prawdziwe. To dzięki Eggman'owi, Sonic jest tym kim jest. To dzięki jego naukom, Sonic umie pisać, czytać, mówić… Ten sam Eggman z którym teraz Sonic zagorzale walczy."

Kolczatka złapała się w załamaniu za głowę i spojrzała w dół. "Nie wyobrażam go sobie w takiej roli. Ale skoro tak było kiedyś… Sonic prawie nigdy nie kłamie… Nie w takiej sprawie… No nic, ruszajmy dalej. Już jedna noc za nim, gdziekolwiek jest."

Tails podniósł wzrok na las. "Oby tylko nic mu nie było…"

Sonic ostrożnie położył się na boku bacznie obserwując pracującego doktora. Urządzenie było złożone, jednak jeszcze wymagało zaprogramowania czym właśnie zajmował się jajowaty doktor.

"Eggman…" zaczął jeż przerywając ciszę.

"O co chodzi?"

"Za ile to będzie gotowe?"

"Zależy czy będziesz mi przeszkadzał czy nie. To nie jest łatwa robota."

Sonic miał ochotę zacząć się dąsać, jednak zdecydował się zostawić naukowca w spokoju. Wiedział, że jeżeli będzie cicho to Eggman łatwiej się skupi i szybciej ukończy maszynę i wyśle sygnał. Pomimo tego nudziło mu się okropnie więc chciał chociaż rozmawiać dla zabicia czasu.

Kiedy patrzył na pracującego jajogłowego przypomniał sobie czasy kiedy w ten sam sposób obserwował dawnego Robotnika. Tęsknił za tymi popołudniami spędzonymi w towarzystwie naukowca. Pamiętał dobrze z jaką pasją je składał, a gdy działały tak było im zadane działać, można było zobaczyć iskrę w oczach mężczyzny połyskującą zza okularów.

'Ivo… Tęsknię za tobą tak bardzo… Twoja pasja do maszyn jest tak samo ogromna jak dawniej, jednak dlaczego wykorzystujesz swoje umiejętności po to aby szerzyć zło?...'

Nieświadomy smutnych myśli niebieskiego jeża Eggman również znowu miał mętlik w głowie.

'Zaraz jak leciała ta komenda aby to… A tutaj?... Czemu Sonic się we mnie tak wpatruje? I dlaczego mam ochotę tłumaczyć co robię na głos? Robiłem to kiedykolwiek wcześniej?'

Niebieski blur westchnął bezgłośnie i przekręcił się na wznak. Patrząc na skrawek nieba wyciągnął zdrową dłoń w stronę majaczących w górze chmur. "Nienawidzę niewoli… Bycia zamkniętym…" szepnął do siebie zaciskając pięść. Tak bardzo chciał leżeć na łące pełnej kwiatów i świeżej trawy. Oglądaj jak po błękitnym niebie suną leniwie chmury o różnych kształtach i rozmiarach. Słuchać śpiewu ptaków. Chciał pędzić przez polne drogi wzniecając kurz i drobne kamienie. Zanurzyć stopy w zimnym górskim strumieniu.

'Tails, obiecałem ci przyjęcie z okazji twoich urodzin… Masz je już tak niedługo… Zaczynasz 9 lat… Mój mały brat tak szybko rośnie…'

"O czym tak myślisz" spytał Eggman. Sonic poderwał się do pozycji siedzącej wyrwany z rozmyślań.

"Wybacz, o tym że Tails ma za dwa dni urodziny. Obiecałem mu, że urządzimy przyjęcie, zaprosimy wszystkich przyjaciół."

"Hm… To miło z twojej strony."

"Jeszcze nigdy nie złamałem obietnicy złożonej Tails'owi. Choćby nie wiem jak ciężko było ją spełnić starałem się."

"Rozumiem, że teraz również nie chcesz go zawieść."

"Oczywiście, że nie" odparł Sonic z miną typu 'chyba żartujesz'. "Moi przyjaciele są dla mnie wszystkim."

Robotnik parsknął śmiechem. "Pamiętam, że kiedyś mówiłeś coś nieco innego… Że w twoim życiu nie ma nic ważniejszego od Chilli Dogów… "

Sonic zwrócił gwałtownie wzrok na Eggman'a. "Jak możesz o tym wiedzieć?"

"Sam mi to powiedziałeś!" wzburzył się Robotnik.

"Miałem wtedy 4 lata!"

Nastała cisza.

'Czyżby zaczął sobie przypominać? Tyle lat już minęło…' przeszło jeżowi przez myśl.

Eggman'a zaczęła zżerać frustracja, która powoli rosła. Tak bardzo chciał wiedzieć co znaczą te wszystkie urywki wspomnień, obrazy których nie mógł zlokalizować na osi czasu. Dlaczego nic nie pamięta sprzed tej pobudki pośród gruzów? Co się z nim stało?

"Sonic… Kiedy już się stąd wydostaniemy… Obiecaj mi tu i teraz, że jak wyjdziemy z tego cało… Opowiesz mi wszystko " rzekł Eggman wyciągając w stronę dłoń z wyprostowanym małym palcem oferując przypieczętowanie przysięgi. Sonic miał przebłysk Robotnika, który w ten sam sposób przypieczętował obietnicę, że nigdy go nie opuści. Poczuł ucisk na sercu. Ta wesoła twarz Ivo nakładała się jak kalka na tę poważną teraźniejszego Eggman'a. Nieśmiało niebieski jeż złapał za oferowany mały palec swoim i powiedział:

"Obiecuję. Powiem ci wszystko."

Jakieś pół godziny później, mając nowe źródło motywacji, naukowiec ukończył urządzenie.

"Gotowe. Nic więcej zrobić nie mogę."

Sonic spojrzał na zlepek płyt i kabli w rękach Robotnika i skrzywił się nieco. "Co teraz?"

"Wystarczy nacisnąć ten mały przycisk i twoja wiadomość rozejdzie się na obszar o promieniu jakiegoś pół kolometra."

Niebieski blur skrzywił się jeszcze bardziej na tę wiadomość. Tak mały obszar?...

"A jak brzmi wiadomość?" spytał z ciekawości.

"Tutaj Sonic. Jestem w kanionie na Czerwonej Pustyni. Pomóżcie. Myślisz że wystarczy?"

"Powinno. Z Tails'em zapewne jest Knuckles, a on ma topografię w małym palcu. A nawet jeśli to Tails ma zawsze przy sobie GPS na nagłe przypadki. Ja zaprzepaściłem sprawę, bo rano wybiegłem bez komunikatora. W nim znajduje się nadajnik, więc łatwo by było nas znaleźć no ale…"

Eggman westchnął.

"A ja nie przekazałem moim robotom aby zaczęły mnie szukać gdybym nie wrócił… w skrócie obaj spieprzyliśmy sprawę."

Sonic wyciągnął dłoń i delikatnie nacisnął przycisk na 'komunikatorze SOS'.

"Trzeba to będzie robić co chwilę… Inaczej mogą nie dostać wiadomości. To zupełnie jak krzyczenie do kogoś. Jeżeli jest w zasięgu to duża szansa, że nasze wrzaski się na coś zdadzą. Im dalej jesteś to mniejsza szansa że cię usłyszą."

"Może jednak zacznę krzyczeć?"

"Nie wygłupiaj się" skarcił go Eggman. "Dźwięk rozchodzi się dobrze w pomieszczeniach które mają układ szeroki, a nie wysoki. Poza tym odbicie dźwięku nie zadziała w takiej wyrwie skalnej. Masz za słabe struny głosowe." Sonic zachichotał. "Tylko żartowałem."

"Obawiam się, że pomimo bardzo krótkiej wiadomości bateria nie wytrzyma za długo. Miejmy nadzieję, że twoi przyjaciele są w miarę blisko. Zakładam, że bateria starczy jeszcze na jakieś półtorej godziny max."

Sonic poczuł jakby ogromny, kilkutonowy blok spadł na niego z dużej wysokości, miażdżąc mu serce. "P… Półtorej godziny? Tylko?... Eggman, powiedz że to żart…"

Robotnik również czuł ciężar na sercu. Wiedział od początku że szanse są naprawdę nikłe. "Niestety mówię całkiem poważnie, Sonic… Mamy tylko półtorej godziny."

Tails przemierzał runo leśne w poszukiwaniu śladów walki. Wciąż myślał o swoim starszym bracie. Tak naprawdę nie martwił się o to czy Sonic żyje. Wiedział, że jeż łatwo się nie podda. Z drugiej zaś strony jeżeli on wraz z Eggman'em…

"Miejmy nadzieję, że nie pozabijacie się nawzajem…" Nagle lis poczuł pod stopą coś twardego i kanciastego. Schylił się i podniósł przedmiot. Był to mały kawałek skrzydła Eggmobilu. Miles odsunął kawałek rękawiczki na lewym nadgarstku odsłaniając zegarek - komunikator. Nacisnął jeden z małych przycisków i rzekł:

"Knuckles? Tutaj Tails. Chyba wiem w którą stronę się udali. Znalazłem fragment Eggmobilu."

[Rozumiem, zaraz tam będę.]

"Koordynacje masz pod moim imieniem na wyświetlaczu. Czekam na ciebie."

Zegarek ucichł, a Tails znowu spojrzał na fragment który miał w dłoni. Metal zalśnił w słońcu.

"Trzymaj się Sonic. Idziemy po ciebie."

Eggman znowu nacisnął guzik wysyłając tym samym sygnał Sos. Sonic leżał na ziemi skulony w kłębek. Było mu zimno ponieważ w kanionie zaczęło ostro wiać. Nastroszył się lekko czując kolejny zimny powiew na ciele. Widząc to robotnik rzekł:

"Chodź bliżej. Będzie ci cieplej. Nie możemy pozwolić abyś zamarzł."

Jeż wiedział, że jak bardzo propozycja dzielenia się ciepłem była kusząca to jednak wciąż walczył z rozterką emocjonalną w postaci przeszłego Ivo i teraźniejszego Eggman'a. Przyzwyczaił się już trochę przez te lata, że Ivo Robotnik i Eggman to dwie odrębne osoby. Zupełnie od siebie niezależne. Chciał się utrwalić w przekonaniu, że jego dawny przyjaciel na zawsze przepadł, jednak widząc te przebijające wspomnienia u Eggman'a… Tak bardzo chciał też wierzyć że jest szansa na powrót jego nauczyciela i kompana…

"Sonic, ja nie żartuje. Chodź tutaj. Nie chcę mieć jeszcze z tego wszystkie twojego zapalenia oskrzeli na sumieniu albo grupy. Usiądź koło mnie."

Jeż westchnął przeciągle walcząc z myślami. Przed nim siedziała osoba, która tak naprawdę powodowała u niego ogromny konflikt uczuć. Wspomnienia tego dobrego Ivo mieszały się z tymi ze złym Eggman'em.

"Sonic! Rusz się bo jak nie to sam cię zaciągnę za futro!"

Dopiero krzyk naukowca sprawił że ten poderwał się na nogi.

"Co cię obchodzi czy zmarznę czy nie?! Jeszcze wczoraj przed południem byłbyś szczęśliwy gdybym wyzionął ducha!" wzburzył się jeż zaciskając pięść. Robotnik również się obruszył na ten komentarz.

"To co mówię nie zawsze znaczy że naprawdę chcę aby tak się stało!"

"To dlaczego w takim razie budujesz takie niebezpieczne maszyny?! Gdy nie raz z tobą walczyłem to się modliłem aby następny ruch czy unik nie był moim ostatnim! Jeden cios i po mnie!" krzyknął w furii niebieski mobian.

"Wiedziałem że będziesz w stanie sobie poradzić!" bronił się doktor. Sonic natomiast nie miał zamiaru tego słuchać. Czując że ciśnienie mu się szybko podnosi wrzasnął:

" _W stanie sobie poradzić?! _Eggman, czy ty siebie słyszysz? Ja nie jestem niezniszczalny!" Podczas tego wskazał na swój uszkodzony nadgarstek. "To mógł być mój kark! Mogłem go skręcić w ułamku sekundy i tyle by mnie widzieli! Rozumiesz?!"

Eggman bardzo dobrze rozumiał insynuacje swojego nemezis.

"Oh! A to ciekawe! Ja też nie raz lizałem swoje rany po tym jak moje eksplodowały mi prosto w twarz! I jakoś ani ty ani żaden z twoich przyjaciół się nie przejmował czy nic mi nie jest!"

"To dlatego bo jesteś czarny charakterem! Jeżeli zrobienie krzywdy to jedyny sposób aby cię powstrzymać, to na Główny Szmaragd będę to robił! Jednak w momencie, kiedy widzę że jesteś w prawdziwym niebezpieczeństwie ratuję twój jajowaty zad tak samo jak bym ratował Tails'a czy kogoś innego na kim mi zależy!"

Tutaj Robotnik nie mógł zaprzeczyć słowom jeża. Gdziekolwiek sięgnął pamięcią, jeżeli był w opresji która poważnie zagrażała jego życiu, Sonic zawsze go ratował twierdząc, że 'prawdziwy bohater ratuje każdego'.

"Co chcesz udowodnić tymi swoimi maszynami? Co te roboty mają wnieść? Czemu tak bardzo chcesz zapanować nad Mobius?!" spytał Sonic tracąc cierpliwość. "Czy jest w tym w ogóle jakiś cel?! Czy może robisz to tylko dla własnego widzi mi się?!" dodał podnosząc wzrok i patrząc prosto w oczy Eggman'a.

Ivo miał wpierw ochotę odwarknąć, że to nie jest jego sprawa. Jednak powstrzymał się i przemyślał chwilę swoją odpowiedź.

"Chcę akceptacji i zrozumienia…" powiedział w końcu patrząc w ziemię. Sonic w akcie złości skoczył na nogi i tupiąc nogą krzyczał dalej. "Zrozumienia? Eggman, takich rzeczy w ten sposób nie osiągniesz! Czyś ty rozum postradał?! Żaden z mobiańczyków cię szanował nie będzie jeżeli będziesz dalej tak postępował! Akceptacja i zrozumienie to nie są rzeczy jakie zyskasz przemocą!"

Nastała cisza przerywana świstami wiatru. Sonic odwrócił się tyłem siadając z powrotem na ziemi. Walczył ze łzami frustracji. Tak bardzo tęsknił za dawnym Ivo. On miał szacunek i akceptację przez to co robił dla innych. Teraźniejszy Ivo nie rozumiał dlaczego Mobiańczycy się go boją. Zapewne podświadomość podpowiada mu że coś jest nie tak, że powinni właśnie wręcz odwrotnie sami do niego przychodzić. Tak jak to kiedyś robili.

"Sonic…" odezwał się Robotnik po chwili. "Jak bardzo szokujące masz dla mnie wieści…? O tej mojej… Przeszłości?..."

Niebieski jeż odpowiedział moment później.

"Bardzo szokujące… Myślę że mi nie uwierzysz… Dlatego nigdy ci nie mówiłem… Po tym jak wtedy próbowałem i mnie zaatakowałeś wtedy w wiosce… Byłem pewien że już nigdy nie dasz mi szansy…"

Eggman próbował przypomnieć sobie wszelkie momenty kiedy walczył z jeżem. Pamiętał, że wielokrotnie Sonic wyglądał jakby chciał mu coś powiedzieć jednak nigdy tego nie zrobił. Zdarzało się tak zawsze kiedy ich duo zostawało sam na sam. Gryzoń wyglądał wtedy jakby miał coś na sumieniu jednak zawsze po chwili chował to za swoją brawurą i arogancją.

' Od dawna chciał mi o tym powiedzieć… A ja byłem taki ślepy i uparty by nie wysłuchać…'

Niebieski jeż znowu głęboko westchnął po czym niechętnie wstał i usiadł obok doktora. Po chwili zastanowienia oparł się o bok mężczyzny. Zamknął oczy i starał się wyrzucić wszystkie myśli.

Eggman spojrzał na komunikator wysyłając kolejną wiadomość. Spiął się lekko. Tylko po wysłaniu tej wiadomości wszelka aktywność urządzenia zamarła.

"Sonic… Radzę ci… Módl się do Szmaragdu… Bateria właśnie padła…"

Na te wieści jeż nic nie powiedział. Jedynie przysunął się bliżej Robotnika bardziej wtulając w jego bok i objął kolana ramieniem. Po tych wiadomościach mobiańczyk miał wrażenie że temperatura otoczenia nagle spadła. Zrobiło mu się zimniej pomimo ciepła które biło od doktora.

'Tails, Knuckles… Proszę, pomóżcie nam…'

"Tails? Co tak… Pika?" spytała czerwona kolczatka rozglądając się za uporczywym dźwiękiem.

"Dziwne… wiadomość z nieznanego źródła…" mruknął Tails przeglądając dane na zegarku.

"Niby co w niej jest?"

Lis podskoczył jak oparzony. "To od Sonic'a! Sygnał SOS!"

Słysząc to Knuckles również otrzeźwiał. "Jak to?! Gdzie jest?!"

Miles przeczytał do końca wiadomość i rzucił okiem na koordynacje zawarte pod spodem. Poczuł jak kamień miażdży mu płuca. "O nie… Są… Na Szmaragd Chaosu!"

Kolczatka zaniepokoiła się reakcją młodego mobiańczyka. "Co? Co jest, Tails?!"

Lisek spojrzał naprzód przed siebie czując jak po plecach spływają mu zimne dreszcze. "Jest na samym środku kanionu na Czerwonej Pustyni… Zawieszony nad przepaścią!"

"Prz…Przepaścią?!" zachłysnął się Knuckles również czując dreszcze niepokoju.

"Koordynacje mówią że spadł przynajmniej 30 metrów. Pod nim znajduje się przepaść która ciągnie się na następne 100! Musimy mu pomóc! Chodź Knuckles!"

Żółty lis wystartował jak z procy podążając za wskazówkami GPS'a.

'Trzymaj się Sonic, jeszcze trochę.'

Eggman czuł się bezradnie patrząc na drżącego jeża. Biedak miał znowu lekki atak paniki po wieściach, że ostatni deska ratunku mogła nie dotrzeć do adresata. Doktor przylgnął swoim ciałem do towarzysza oferując mu jak najwięcej ciepła. Nie mógł pozwolić mobiańczykowi się wyziębić.

"Sonic, posłuchaj mnie. Myśl o czymś przyjemnym, ok? I nie zasypiaj… Bo to jeszcze bardziej wychłodzi ci organizm."

Jeż kiwnął głową na znak że usłyszał. Pociągnął lekko nosem. "Chciałbym być w domu… W ciepłym łóżku… Zjeść dobry obfity obiad… Nie ważne co by to było… Byle żeby było ciepłe i sycące…" Doktor pogłaskał antropomorfa po ramieniu dla otuchy. "Nie martw się. Znajdą nas."

"Wiem… A raczej wierzę że tak będzie… Jednak teraz myślę o tym… Że czasami to chciałbym mieć to wszystko za sobą… Zwłaszcza kiedy myślę o przeszłości z tobą…"

Ivo rzucił okiem w stronę jeża. Ostatni raz kiedy widział go tak zrezygnowanego to było wtedy gdy się z nim widział 'po raz pierwszy' podczas tamtego ataku na wioskę.

"Domyślam się że nawet po tym jak ci powiem twoją przeszłość… Nie zrozumiesz… Nie zmienisz się… Wciąż będę musiał z tobą walczyć… A to boli… Tak bardzo boli…" wyszeptał mobian kuląc się w sobie jeszcze bardziej.

Robotnik nie wiedział co ma robić. Wszystko przybrało tak nagły i niespodziewany obrót… Zachowanie Sonic'a bardzo różniło się od tego do jakiego Ivo był przyzwyczajony. Jeż sprawiał wrażenie jakby zmienił charakter.

"Wybacz że spytam… Ale czy zawsze ci było tak ciężko?..."

Sonic skinął głową.

"Przed przyjaciółmi umiem dobrze grać. Kiedy jednak jestem sam na sam z Tails'em… On wie jaki jestem naprawdę. A poza tym on zna prawdę…"

"Więc jaki jesteś naprawdę. Gdziekolwiek nie sięgam pamięcią kojarzę cię jako buńczucznego, głośnego i aroganckiego nastolatka. Pewny się siebie. Wszędzie cię pełno. Dawałeś przykład innym, którzy traktowali cię jako swojego idola. Tym którzy nie dawali sobie rady dawałeś szansę na lepsze jutro."

Niebieski jeż prychnął pod nosem na słowa Robotnika. "Większość z tych rzeczy była na pokaz. Aby tak jak to określiłeś 'dawać nadzieję na lepsze jutro'. Przyznam się że lubię pomagać innym. Taka moja natura. Ich wdzięczność daje mi siłę. Siłę by brnąć dalej. Walczyć z tobą, nadstawiać kark pomimo iż oprócz słów podziękowania zazwyczaj nic z tego nie mam… Zabawnym jest to, że gdy mam wolny dzień, gdy nic się nie dzieje, automatycznie przygotowuję się na to, że następnego dnia będzie jeszcze gorzej… Wiem natomiast, że gdybym się poddał, po prostu porzucił to, wiele istnień by była zagrożona, bezbronna, bez mojej ochrony. Nie mógłbym. Nie ważne jak bardzo jestem tym zmęczony nie mogę tego tak po prostu olać… Nie mogę ich zawieść. Tak samo jak nie mogę zawieść Tails'a. Liczą na mnie, wszyscy."

Doktor patrzył na jeża czując rosnący szacunek.

"Jesteś tak wielkim altruistą… Chyba już nigdy nie spotkam drugiej takiej osoby. Jak powiedziałeś - nadstawiasz kark nie dostając nic w zamian. Ja potrafię być okropnym egoistą. Samolubny do szpiku kości. Ty jesteś moim kompletnym przeciwieństwem. Hm… Mam tylko nadzieję że nie masz kompleksu super bohatera."

Niebieski jeż podniósł głowę i spojrzał na naukowca. "Kompleks super bohatera?..."

"Występuje on u osób które łakną pochwały i bycia czyimś obrońcą że sami stwarzają niebezpieczne sytuacje tylko po to aby potem im zaradzić i zebrać laury. Czy możesz mi z ręką na sercu przyrzec, że taka sytuacja u ciebie nie miała i nigdy nie będzie mieć miejsca? Ze żaden z twoich heroicznych wyczynów…?"

Sonic patrzył na Eggman'a jak na kretyna. "Ty… Twierdzisz że specjalnie namawiam te potwory aby atakowały okolice? I ciebie tez nigdy nie dobijam ani nie wrzucam do paki bo chcę abyś ponownie zbudował machinę śmierci? Że robię to wszystko tylko dla… Chwały?"

Robotnik wzdrygnął się słysząc oskarżycielski ton chłopaka.

"Um… S…Spokojnie Sonic, ja tylko pytałem!"

"Nie jestem do końca pewien co ci się stało wtedy te 9 lat temu ale mam nadzieję, że nie straciłeś całkiem logicznego rozumowania!"

"Hej! Jak już powiedziałem, pytałem tylko! Teoretycznie! Z ciekawości!"

Minęła chwila ciszy. Sonic głęboko rozmyślał jak odpowiedzieć. W końcu zebrał się w sobie i rzekł:

"Jeżeli chodzi o tych zbirów co walczę z nimi co jakiś czas… To tak. Mogę bez przeszkód położyć rękę na sercu i przyrzec nawet na swoje własne życie… Jednak gdybyś w skład tego wchodził ty… Już nie tak do końca… Przez te wszystkie lata miałem setki okazji aby cię wykończyć, jednak tego nie robiłem. Kiedy z tobą walczę… Walczę również z samym sobą… Nie walczę z całej siły. Nie biję by zranić. Jedynie się bronię. Kiedy jednak zdarzają się takie momenty kiedy może ci się stać krzywda… Porzucam maskę i ratuję ci skórę. Potem zwalam to na mój kompleks ratownika. Nikt nie może ucierpieć kiedy ja jestem w pobliżu."

Eggman mimowolnie poczuł kroplę ciepła która skapnęła mu na serce rozgrzewając je.

"Powinienem cię złapać, obezwładnić, zakuć w kajdany i wrzucić do najmroczniejszej celi w więzieniu, jednak tego nie robię… I jestem pewny że nigdy tego nie zrobię. Dlaczego? To się wyjaśni po tym jak ci opowiem twoją przeszłość jak już stąd wyjdziemy. Wszystko to w pewien sposób łączy się z tamtym wypadkiem."

Tails leciał ile tylko sił w ogonach. Za nim szybował Knuckles. Po dotarciu do krawędzi wylądowali.

"Ok, jesteśmy. Jeżeli się wychylimy powinniśmy go zobaczyć."

"Dobra Tails, ale uważaj, tutaj naprawdę mocno wieje" upomniała go kolczatka ostrożnie klękając na ziemi. "Poza tym tutaj nawet krawędzie lubią się obsuwać, tak więc bądź ostrożny."

"Wiem, wiem…" mruknął Tails podążając za przyjacielem. Obaj Mobiańczycy ostrożnie wychylili się.

"Patrz, jest! Ale…"

"To Eggman! Są tam razem!" rzekł lis czując się nieswojo. 'Ok, jeszcze się nie pozabijali tak więc jest dobrze…'

Lis wyprostował się i powiedział:

"Dobra, skoro już wiemy gdzie są trzeba ich jakoś stamtąd wydostać."

"Nie ma mowy o lataniu. Tutejszy wiatr odbija się od ścian. Możemy skończyć gorzej niż oni pobijając się kilkakrotnie od ścian i spadając na sam dół" stwierdził Knuckles słysząc wichurę hulającą w wyrwie.

"Musimy się do nich jakoś dokopać. Zacznijmy dalej w głąb lądu. Jak będziemy na powołanej głębokości po prostu zmienimy kierunek."

"Ok Tails, gdzie mam zacząć?"

"Jakieś 15 metrów od skarpy powinno wystarczyć.

"No to do roboty."

"Sonic?"

"Hm?..." jeż zerwał się. Prawie zapadł w sen.

"Wszystko w porządku?"

"Taa… Jestem tylko strasznie zmęczony i głodny… A ty? Jak twoja ręka?"

"Na razie spokojnie. Jeżeli się nie ruszam to prawie nie boli."

"To dobrze… Kurde… Gdyby nie ten wiatr to byłoby o niebo lepiej…"

Robotnik znowu zaczął rozmasowywać ramię i bok jeża ale tym razem w celu wznowienia krążenia tak aby ten się rozgrzał.

"Nie możesz spać, Sonic. Twój organizm się wychłodzi podczas snu. "

"Wiem ale jestem taki zmęczony…" westchnął niebieski mobiańczyk.

"Może lepiej mi powiedz co zrobisz po powrocie do domu.

"Wpierw pewne nasłucham się jaki nieodpowiedzialny jestem od Tails'a i Knuckles'a… Potem wezmę długą gorącą kąpiel… Zjem obfity posiłek i pójdę spać na najbliższy tydzień…"

"Ja zapewne przeprogramuje moje roboty aby jednak czasami sobie przypominały o moim istnieniu, i że jeżeli nie pojawiam się przez kilkanaście godzin to znaczy że trzeba sprawdzić czy nic się nie stało. Uniknąć takie sytuacji w przyszłości."

Sonic zaśmiał się słabo. "Racja, człowiek mądry po szkodzie. Może jednak wpierw opatrzysz tą swoją rękę? Na początek zdrowie, potem maszyny. One poczekać mogą, nigdzie się nie śpieszą."

"Ty też, zwichnięty nadgarstek… Trzeba nastawić i unieruchomić."

Słysząc słowa Robotnika jeż wzdrygnął się.

"O co chodzi?" spytał naukowiec widząc reakcje towarzysza.

"Wszystko fajnie, ale jak pomyślę o nastawianiu…" wymamrotał Sonic patrząc w bok.

"Zaraz, chcesz mi powiedzieć że…?"

"Mamy środki bólowe, ale na takie błahostki jak zwichnięty nadgarstek czy kostka? Naaah… Takie rzeczy to tylko dla gorszych przypadków, złamania, operacje itp. Większe urazy niż głupie przekręcenie. Trzeba zacisnąć zęby i tyle. Zupełnie jak z igłą i zastrzykami."

Robotnik pobladł nieco. Nawet nie chciał sobie tego wyobrażać.

'Ok, notka dla ciebie, dać im skrzynkę znieczuleń. Żeby chociaż Sonic nie cierpiał.'

Obaj umilkli wsłuchując się w odgłosy wiatru.

"Ile jeszcze Tails?!"

"Już niedługo! Jeszcze tylko parę metrów!"

"Jak myślisz Eggman, dostali naszą wiadomość?..." zagadnął Sonic zwrócony pyszczkiem w bok Robotnika.

"Szansa jest. Ale jak duża to nie wiem. Mam do ciebie prośbę…"

"Hm? Jaką?"

"Znając twoich przyjaciół to na pewno nie będą zbyt skłonni mi pomóc tak więc…"

"Spokojna głowa. Jeżeli nawet to ja sam cię stąd jakoś wyciągnę. Twoim blaszakom nie ufam. Za dużo z nich posłałem już na złomowisko. Żaden z nich nie był kompetentny na tyle żeby mi dorównać. A skoro tak to nie powierzę im tak ważnego zadania jak ratowania ciebie.

_Kap. Czy to nadal szacunek zwiększał swoją dozę czy może już coś innego…_

"Ufam sobie i swoim zdolnościom, a nie jakimś napędzanym sztuczną inteligencja blaszanym pudłom bez krzty rozumu i prawdziwego logicznego myślenia bez udziału algorytmów… Chyba rozumiesz o co mi chodzi?"

"Oi, wbrew wszystkiemu są to moje roboty i jest z nich dumny."

"Może ale to nadal tylko maszyny. Prawdziwi ludzie maja wolną wolę i myślą za siebie. Może i imitujesz ludzkie emocje i odruchy komendami które im instalujesz w oprogramowaniu. Jednak idąc za twoimi słowami… Musisz im wydać rozkaz aby posłuchały. Nie poszły cię szukać z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli. Na chwilę obecną mógłbyś umrzeć, a one wciąż by tam czekały prawdopodobnie aż do końca świata labo dopóki ich zasilanie by się nie wyczerpało. Wiesz że mam rację."

"Piszę ich oprogramowanie z myślą że będą mi służyć. Jeżeli nadam im zbyt dużo cech ludzkich to się ode mnie odwrócą!"

Tutaj Sonic musiał przyznać Ivo racje. Dobrym przykładem był Metal Sonic. Taki perfekcyjny sługa i chłoptaś na posyłki a tutaj nagle złamał rozkaz i uratował przyjaciół Sonic'a zamiast zostawić ich na pewną śmierć…

"Jednak, kiedy ich naprawdę potrzebujesz to ich nie ma…"

"Prawda…" mruknął naukowiec. "W końcu one nie są przyjaciółmi ale żołnierzami."

Sonic powoli zaczynał zdawać sobie sprawę jak bardzo naukowiec jest samotny. Myśl ta jeszcze powiększyła ranę na sercy, która widiała tam od czasu 'zdrady' Robotnika. Pomimo tego czuł, że szansa na odbudowanie zburzonych wcześniej mostów istnieje. Oby tylko Ivo go wysłuchał i uwierzył.

Bezwiednie jeż sięgnął dłonią po dłoń towarzysza i zacisnął ją w pewnym uścisku. Eggman odwzajemnił uścisk. 'Może jednak posiadanie ogromnej ilości IQ to nie wszystko? Prawda, moja rodzina mnie odtrącała… I nie poza tym nie pamiętam ale…' myślał Robotnik czerpiąc sił z tego uścisku dłoni.

'Przyszłość nie wydaje się być taka zła…'

"Eggman? Słyszysz ten hałas?" przerwał chwilę jeż nadstawiając uszu.

"Hałas?" ocknął się doktor rozglądając dookoła.

"Dochodzi… z tyłu…" mruknął Sonic zwracając się w stronę ściany o którą się opierali. Oboje patrzyli na skałę sceptycznie. Po chwili na jeje powierzchni pojawiło się pęknięcie.

"Co jest…!?" Robotnik nie zdołał zadać pytanie bo ściana runęła, a dziurze jaka powstała staną Knuckle i Tails.

"Na Szmaragd Chaosu! Sonic! Jesteś cały!" ucieszył się żółty lis rzucając jeżowi na szyję.

Jednak ich chwila szczęścia nie potrwała zbyt długo ponieważ nagle półka na której stali zaczęła się rozpadać. Knuckles automatycznie złapał Tails'a za skórę na karku i odciągnął w głąb jaskini. Sonic jednak i Eggman nie mieli na to czasu. Sonic'owi w ostatniej chwili udało się skoczyć w bezpieczne miejsce zanim półka rozpadła się całkiem. Ivo w akcie desperacji rzucił się w stronę jaskini, jednak nie na tyle aby stanąć na stałym gruncie. W ostateczności zwisał z krawędzi powoli się zsuwając w otchłań.

"Eggman!" krzyknął w panice Sonic upadając na brzuch i łapiąc doktora pewnie za ramię. Nie przejmował się swoim zwichniętym nadgarstkiem. Adrenalina działała w takich momentach zupełnie jak mocny środek przeciwbólowy. Biorąc pewny uchwyt obydwiema rękami, Sonic zwrócił głowę nieco w boki i krzyknął:

"Knuckles! Pomóż mi!"

Czuł na brzuchu że powoli zsuwa się wraz z naukowcem. Kolczatka złapała go za tułów i zaczęła ciągnąć w głąb korytarza, który wcześniej sama wykopała. Nawet niepozorny Tails złapał jeża wpół i również ciągnął z całej siły. Po długiej chwili trójce mobianów udało się wciągnąć człowieka na stały grunt. Sonic tylko jęknął pozwalając aby nadgarstek odpoczywał. Wiedząc że już wszystko w porządku adrenalina ustąpiła tępemu bólowi. Oddychał płytko przyciskając nadgarstek do klatki piersiowej.

Eggman natomiast był na skraju swojej wytrzymałości. Kiedy zawisnął nad przepaścią z pełnym impetem zderzył się ze ścianą, a punktem który odniósł największe obrażenia była jego złamana ręka. Kość przebiła skórę jeszcze bardziej, powiększając ranę i spowodowała obfite krwawienie. W tym samym czasie sam doktor walczył z oślepiającym wręcz bólem. Widząc stan w jakim jest jego przyjaciel, Sonic delikatnie dotknął złamanego ramienia Robotnika i zamarł kiedy poczuł że jego rękawiczka przesiąkła krwią.

Knuckles nienawidził widoku krwi tak więc postanowił powiększyć tunel, aby Eggman również mógł się wydostać, a tym samym uniknąć nieprzyjemnego widoku opatrywania ran.

Tails w przeciwieństwie do kolczatki błyskawicznie znalazł się przy Robotniku ściągając plecak. Wyciągając z apteczki potrzebne mu rzeczy oceniał stan swojego pacjęta.

Eggman nie wiedział co się dzieje, był oszołomiony, ból nie dawał mu szans na trzeźwe myślenie. Sonic był przerażony widząc łzy spływające po policzkach mężczyzny. Dopiero kiedy Tails trzepnął go w ramię ten się ocknął.

"Sonic, proszę cię, uderz go w tył szyi. Nie mogę pozwolić aby tak cierpiał. A czekać aż straci przytomność nie zamierzam" rzekł lis z dozą profesjonalizmu w głosie. Jeż pochylił się bliżej Eggman'a i szepnął mu do ucha:

"To dla twojego dobra. Trzymaj się Ivo!"

Sekundę później mobiańczyk zdzielił człowieka w punkt który spowodował iż ten stracił przytomność. Sonic złapał go kiedy zaczął się osuwać w bok.

"Dobra, teraz słuchaj mnie uważnie Sonic. Wpierw trzeba jakoś zdjąć tą prowizorkę zanim się poważnie zabiorę za opatrunek. Unieruchom mu ramię proszę" instruował przyjaciela lis zmieniając rękawiczki na takie które nie przepuszczą krwi. Sonic ostrożnie położył Robotnika na kamiennym podłożu i wyprostował jego ramię kładąc je płasko na ziemi. Złapał je pewnie, trzymając w miejscu. Nie zwracał uwagi na to, że przez te zabiegi ubrudził się krwią naukowca jeszcze bardziej. W tym momencie obchodziło go tylko jedno - pomóc przyjacielowi.

Tails sprawnie pozbył się poprzedniego opatrunku przecinając go, po czym założył nowy wcześniej spryskując ranę specyfikiem chroniącym ranę przed zakażeniem. Kiedy skończył wstrzyknął również Robotnikowi sowitą dawkę środka przeciwbólowego.

"Gotowe. A ty Sonic? Jak tam twój nadgarstek? Dasz sobie radę czy poprawić bandaż?"

"Przeżyję. Jak my się stad wydostaniemy?" spytał jeż. Odowiedział mu Knuckles.

"Powiększyłem tunel. Teraz nawet Eggman przejdzie."

"Dzięki Knux" rzekł niebieski blur z uśmiechem. Tails w tym czasie wygrzebał z apteczki sole budzące i pomachał nimi pod nosem doktora. Ten po chwili się ocknął.

"Huh?..."

"Jak się czujesz? Ile widzisz palców?" spytał lis pokazując mu znak pokoju.

"Uh… Dwa… Co się…?"

"Dasz radę wstać?" dopytywał się Tails. Robotnik w odpowiedzi skinął głową i powoli zebrał się na nogi z pomocą Sonic'a. Kiedy naukowiec rozejrzał się po okolicy i dostrzegł przepaść wzdrygnął się. Uderzyło go wspomnienie ogromnego bólu a potem ciemności. Spojrzał w dół na swoje ramię, profesjonalnie opatrzone i unieruchomione.

"Kto…?" zaczął pytanie lecz Sonic go uprzedził i wskazał na Tails'a, który w tle pakował apteczkę.

"Tails? Od kiedy ty jesteś… Lekarzem?"

Lis skończył zasuwając plecak i zakładając go na plecy rzekł:

"Lekarzem nie jestem, daleko mi do tego, ale zrobiłem kilka kursów pierwszej pomocy. Kiedy ma się takiego brata jak Sonic… Powiedzmy że jedna rana szyta na tydzień to… Minimum. Zwłaszcza po niektórych bijatykach to bez opatrunków zalałby krwią całe łóżko."

"Hej, wcale aż tak źle nie jest! Parę siniaków tu i tam… Kilka zadrapań!" oburzył się Sonic prawie rumieniąc.

"Wspomnę ci to kiedy przyjdziesz do mnie po szwy" zachichotał Tails odwracając się do dwójki i kierując w stronę wyjścia z tunelu. Knuckles już dawno był na powierzchni.

"Mówi o tym tak lekko… Jakby to nie był temat który u innych powoduje mdłości i mdlenia. Jakby mówił o pogodzie" rzekł zszokowany Ivo.

"Przyzwyczaił się. Kiedy po raz pierwszy wróciłem w naprawdę złym stanie, a on nie miał pojęcia co ma zrobić… Poprzysiągł sobie aby do takiej sytuacji już nigdy więcej nie doszło. Ja też nauczyłem się pierwszej pomocy na wszelki wypadek. Aby również móc pomóc komuś gdy będzie tego potrzebował. Jak już mówiłem: maszynę łatwo można naprawić. Życia wrócić nie można. Wszyscy jesteśmy śmiertelnikami."

Po tych słowach Sonic również skierował się w stronę wyjścia z jaskini. Za nim podążył zamyślony Eggman.

Reszta dnia minęła raczej spokojnie. Sonic wraz z Tails'em i Knuckles'em odstawili Robotnika do jego bazy po czym wrócili do wioski.

"To dziwne, że Egghead podziękował, czyż nie?" zagadnęła kolczatka w drodze powrotnej.

"Czy ja wiem? Za tyle razy ile Sonic uratował mu skórę? To wręcz mus!" odparł Tails z uśmiechem po czym zwrócił się do niebieskiego jeża. "A ty co o tym sądzisz, Sonic?"

Ten jednak milczał pogrążony w swoich myślach i wspomnieniach rozmów z Robotnikiem.

_Wszyscy jesteśmy śmiertelnikami._

Jakieś parę dni później Tails wpadł jak burza do warsztatu.

"Sonic! Ch-Chodź! Musisz..! Nie uwierzysz!"

Niebieski jeż właśnie kończył śniadanie. Zdziwiony zachowaniem młodego lisa wstał od stołu i podążył za nim.

Szli kilka minut poza granice wioski. Wtedy dopiero jeż zobaczył co było powodem takiego szoku u jego małego przyjaciela. Przed nimi pośród krzaków stało Tornado. Czerwone, lśniące w porannym słońcu Tornado. Sonic jak w transie podszedł do samolotu i położył dłoń w miejscu silnika.

"Kiedy się rano obudziłem dostałem pustą wiadomość z tymi koordynacjami. Postanowiłem sprawdzić o co chodzi i znalazłem jego. Na siedzeniu był list zaadresowany do ciebie. Proszę" rzekł Tails wręczając starszemu mobiańczykowi kopertę. Ten wciąż będąc w szoku odebrał ją i rozerwał aby przeczytać wiadomość. Tails obserwował jak oczy jeża rosną z każdą przeczytaną linijką tylko po to aby po chwili złagodnieć. Na twarzy Sonic'a pojawił się szeroki uśmiech z małymi łezkami w kącikach oczu.

_Witaj Sonic,_

_Postanowiłem zrobić ci niespodziankę, gdyż po twoich opowieściach zrozumiałem jak ważny dla ciebie i Tails'a jest ten samolot. Może i maszynę da się odbudować ale sentymentu który idzie z nią w parze już nie. Dlatego też zostawiam tą sprawę wam. W bagażniku są puszki farby. Przemalujcie go razem tak jak wtedy gdy się poznaliście. Stwórzcie nową historię. Więzi rodzinne są ważne._

_Jednak moje roboty nie są takie bezużyteczne, czyż nie? Mam nadzieję, że będzie tak samo sprawny jak poprzednik. Sprawdzałem to kilka razy więc nie bój żaby!" _

_Miłego dnia życzy _

_Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik_

_PS. Oczekuję cię jutro w mojej bazie na Czerwonej Pustyni. Koordynacje prześlę rano. I proszę cię omiń tą przeklętą wyrwę ogromnym łukiem, dobrze? Roboty będą zdezaktywowane na czas twojej wizyty. A i nie spóźnij się bo czekam z herbatą. Chyba że wolisz pić zimną. _

Sonic zaśmiał się lekko po czym wyszeptał:

"Do zobaczenia, Ivo."

27


End file.
